


The Jaemin Prank

by telnajaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Crack, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, YouTuber Na Jaemin, jeno actor, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telnajaem/pseuds/telnajaem
Summary: Youtuber Na Jaemin decided to prank his boyfriend with his ex wanting to come back in his life. All cameras are set and Jaemin doesn't know if he made the right decision to prank his boyfriend.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 56





	The Jaemin Prank

**Author's Note:**

> this is not proofread so i'm sorry for the typos and grammatical errors. wrote this in two hours in one sitting so i hope u enjoy :]

The cameras are all set up in their right place, his friend, Donghyuck is also ready and is preparing the script he will use later.

Youtuber Na Jaemin had an idea when he was preparing his boyfriend’s lunch yesterday. It’s Saturday and it is the perfect timing to use it for his prank.

Well, the prank is harmless. Donghyuck thinks it's silly when his best friend called him last night at 11 PM explaining his upcoming content in his account. Jeno will surely kill him if he knows that his cousin is part of his boyfriend’s plan.

The plan is to prank Jeno with his ex calling him late at night asking if they could meet him because he missed him blah blah blah and Jaemin thinks it will be hilarious or not.

It’s 7 PM and Jeno is at their shared room doing school work. Mark came over a while ago and left immediately due to ‘personal reasons’. The brunette has no idea that his cousin and boyfriend is staying at the guest room.

Jaemin texted him three hours ago saying that he will spend the night at Donghyuck’s apartment. It was true because they made the script and bought a new sim card. 

Jaemin trusts Jeno, it’s been two years since Hyungwon left and He is curious on what his reaction will be. Pink haired boy is ready to pack his things when things go wrong.

He is nervous, random thoughts suddenly corrupted his brain and he almost back out when the thought of Jeno leaving him crossed his mind.

“Nervous?” Donghyuck asked dryly, and Jaemin nodded his head slowly. “You should be because this prank is ridiculous” Donghyuck snorted when Jaemin glared at him.

\--

When the clock hits 10:59 PM. Jaemin is more than ready for heartbreak, he merely filmed his intro for the vlog and explained his plan. Jaemin chuckles nervously, he hope this will go well.

Donghyuck introduced himself, he has been featured on Jaemin’s youtube account a lot of times but he still did it to let the new viewers know his name.

“Right now, Jen is inside and probably playing games,” Jaemin sighed and checked his phone, he showed his screen in front of the camera to let them see the current time. “It’s 11 PM and let’s do it!”

Donghyuck dialled his cousin’s number. It rang six times before his cousin picked up. 

“Hello?” Donghyuck turned on the speaker so they could hear their conversation. The faint sounds of the keyboard smashing can be heard, he is clearly playing games.

“hey , is this Jeno?” he changed his honey like voice to a baritone one which they practiced earlier. “Yeah, who is this? Jeno asked, clearly confused.

“This is Im Hyungwon, um remember me?” Donghyuck replied passionately.

“Oh hey, it’s been a long time. How are you?” Jeno chuckled which made Jaemin gasped dramatically. Donghyuck covered his best friend’s mouth with his other hand to prevent the man on the phone from hearing it.

“Flirt with him” Jaemin muttered, his head keeps on telling him to calm down and his heart is beating so fast.

“I’m fine, can we meet up? I’m here in Seoul right now” 

“Meet up? Why?” Jeno asked, his voice sounded cheery and Jaemin felt his heart clenched.

“I missed you, and Bomin and I broke up three months ago. I need a friend” Donghyuck started to fake cry to add more sympathy in his acting.

“Ah really? Sorry to hear that. I kinda miss you too” A long silence ensued and Jaemin felt his heart begin to beat faster against his chest. 

“Continue” Jaemin whispered and his voice almost cracked from trying hard not to let out a sob. It’s too much and Jaemin might burst anytime soon.

“Are you in a relationship- do you have a special someone now?” Donghyuck hesitantly asked, this wasn't included in the script but seeing Jaemin’s expression made him want to punch his cousin.

“Yeah, i have a boyfriend” Jaemin sighed in relief, “is he there?” 

“No, he left four hours ago. He will stay at my cousin’s house” The sound of the keyboard smashing was gone, he must be done playing games.

“Can I come over?” 

“Yeah, sure you can. I’m alone right now” Jaemin gasped again and tried not to say anything to ruin the prank. Instead of saying any foul words that can ruin his video, he showed his middle finger when his eyes burst into tears.

“Mute” Jaemin mouthed and let out a loud sob. He furiously wiped his tears with the back of his hands and debated to himself if he should go inside their room or not.

Donghyuck held his arms tightly while shaking his head. He mumbled a ‘wait for him’ and Jaemin complied.

“Are you still there?” Jeno’s voice broke the silence. “Yeah, sorry about that. Had some stuff to do for a while”   
“So, how long have you been dating your boyfriend?” Donghyuck questioned his cousin, his throat is starting to hurt but he can still manage.

“We’ve been together for a year” Jaemin’s eyes went wide. “Dumbass, it's our two years anniversary next week!” Jaemin half shouted in a whisper tone.

“Who's that?” Jeno replied quickly, then Donghyuck slightly slapped his crying friend. “That was my cat!” The brunette laughed, it seemed like he fell for it.

Jaemin is numb, he can’t believe what happened ten minutes ago. They continued on talking about non important things and his body is like a statue, too numb to move.

Jaemin wonders where he will go if they break up, what will happen to their fans, will they still support him even if he is left alone? Can he still sleep when his mind will suddenly flash about the reason why they broke up? Jaemin is going crazy.

“Break up?” Those two words made Jaemin snap back into reality. He panicked and Donghyuck just rubbed his arms to calm him down and failed to do so when Jaemin rushed out of the guest bedroom and barged inside their room.

Jeno looked shocked, his eyes wide and his hair messy. Jaemin’s eyes are red and puffy from too much crying but he doesn't care even if the camera is filming his reaction.

“Why?” Jaemin muttered, barely audible for the brunette to hear. Jeno raised his eyebrow still confused on why his boyfriend is crying.

“Why?” Jaemin repeated his question, his heart is beating so fast against his chest. Why is he so quiet? 

“Why?!” Jaemin shouted,his sobs coming out freely when Jeno was still seated in his seat.

Without a word, he ran outside with Donghyuck following him. The brunette ended the call and followed his cousin.

“What did you do Jeno?” Donghyuck half shouted at his cousin, his throat hurt and his voice was hoarse. 

“Wh-what?” Jeno stuttered and Jaemin just sob louder, the brunette get the camera from Donghyuck's hand without the younger noticing and turned it off, only the sounds can be heard.

“How can you say that when you have a boyfriend?” Donghyuck stammered, Jaemin was seated on the floor with his elbow covering his crying face.

“Apologize to your boyfriend, it was only a prank Jeno! How can you do that?” The older crouched down in front of his boyfriend, he slowly took his hands away from his face and smiled, “sorry” 

Jaemin glared at him, his boyfriend is cute but he is not a weak bitch. 

Jeno hugged his boyfriend and Donghyuck snatched the camera from their room to film the next scene.

“I’m sorry, baby. It’s a prank!” Jeno shouted with glee, chuckling at his boyfriend’s confused expression when his eyes darted from his best friend to his boyfriend.

“What do you mean?” Jeno helped him to stand up and explained that Donghyuck told him about the prank and they reversed it so the one who gets pranked is Jaemin.

Jaemin stared at his best friend in disbelief, his whole face is red from crying and his best friend has the audacity to laugh at his face.

“I can’t believe you!” Jaemin grabbed the smallest thing beside him and threw it in his best friend’s laughing face.

He pouts and his red lips are too inviting for Jeno so he peck it three times and hugged his boyfriend again.

“What if he comes back?” Jaemin mumbled, he forgot Donghyuck is filming them so he repeated his question a lot more louder.

“Then he comes back, I don’t care. I have a boyfriend and next week is our two year’s anniversary” Jeno chuckled when he remembered the cat earlier. Hyungwon is allergic to cats just like him.

“You made me scared!” Jaemin slapped his chest and sighed dramatically. Jeno just laughed and hugged him again.

“They're getting cheesy again I think it’s my time to go now” Donghyuck announced and Jaemin smiled. He hugged his best friend and bid goodbye to the viewers.

“That’s it everyone, Thank you for watching this vlog. I got pranked by my boyfriend and best friend wow!” Jaemin explained and the two chuckled again. “Bye Nanadoongies. Love ya stay safe!” Jaemin waved one last time and turned off his camera.

“Success!” Jeno and Donghyuck laughed at the younger’s face. He loves them both but he just can't believe the plot twist of his new vlog.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! leave your thoughts hehe my cc is jaeminbelle <3 stay safe, love you!


End file.
